totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pięć żywiołów,a jedno wyzwanie
Chris:'Witam widzów!Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Dwa Oblicza Pakhitew... (retrospekcje) '''Chris:'Uczestnicy zmerzyli się w zadaniach sportowych.Jackie szczęściem pokonała Fatiha,Clementine zbiła Tophera który wcześniej założył się o to,że jak Jackie wygra to będzie nosił przez cały ten odcinek babciną piżame.Ostatecznie wygrały Koty,a Ryby pożegnały pierwszego zawodnika-Sanders!Czy Koty znów pokonają Ryby?Czy będzie na odwrót? Czy ktokolwiek polubi z naszych widzów Clem?Raczej nie... Nad jego głową przeleciała kulka. 'Clementine(z poza ekranu):'Następnym razem będę celować niżej! 'Chris:'Czy ty masz wogóle tą broń le... W jego dłoniach wylądował jakiś dokument. 'Chris:'Kto wogóle daje trzynastolatce broń?! Przed wyzwaniem Domek kotów Clementine weszła do domku.Zobaczyła że po jednej stronie domku siedzi Dakota mierząca wzrokiem Devina siedzącego po drugiej stronie dokmu.On robił to samo z Dakotą.Fatih sobie po prostu leżał i czytał. 'Dakota:'O hej Clem! :) 'Devin:'Gdzieś ty była?!Całą noc cię nie było! 'Clementine:'Spałam na dworze.Na świeżym powietrzu lepiej mi się myśli. 'Devin:'A niby na czym ty tam myślisz? 'Clementine:'Czy was wszystkich zabić,ukraść milion i wysadzić wyspę.(sarkazm) 'Devin:'Haha,bardzo śmieszne.Jak coś to idę do łazienki. 'Fatih:'A ja pójdę nad rzeke połowię ryby ma kolacje. Chłopcy wyszli,a dziewczyny zostały same.Clem usiadła w końcie i zaczęła oglądać zdjęcie.Po chwili podeszła do niej Dakota. 'Dakota:'Co robisz? :) 'Clementine:'A nic. 'Dakota:'A kto jest na tym zdjęciu? :) 'Clementine:'To ja i moi rodzice,to jedyna rzecz któą po nich mam. 'Dakota:'A gdzie oni są. 'Clementine:'W lepszym miejscu. Domek Ryb Tu Ursula i Gwen ochrzaniały Lightinga za tą akcje ze wczoraj,Cj i Jackie się całowali,a Tophera nie było. 'Gwen:'Jak można być tak głupim?!Rozumiem,że to były te twoje"przypadki"o których wczoraj mówiłeś co? 'Lighting:'Spokojnie shi-gotko i ty shi-piosenkarko,dziś Lighting zapewni naszej drużynie zwycięstwo!Shi-Boom! 'Ursula:'Ta,zwłaszcza jak będzie zadanie wymagające umiejętności mózgowych -.- 'Cj:'Możecie ciszej trochę nam przeszkadzacie! Wrócił do całowania.Po chwili znów przestał całowac Jackie. 'Cj:'A tak wogóle gdzie jest Topher? W tym momencie do domku wszedł Topher ubrany w babciną piżame.Był mocno wkurzony. 'Ursula:'Niezłe wyczucie stylu Topher! Ryby zaczęły się śmiać. 'Topher:'Cicho!A ty(wskazuje na Cj'a)pożałujesz tamtego zakładu. 'Cj:'Na pewno nie jak ty! 'Chris(PG):'Uwaga!Zaraz mamy zadanie!Radzę wam naszykować:kostium kąpielowy,jakieś ciepłe ubranie i jakieś letnie ubranie! Wyzwanie Uczestnicy stoją przed jakimś jaskiniami.Jest ich 5,nad każdą jest jakiś dziki symbol. 'Chris:'A gdzie ubrania o których mówiłem? Wszyscy wzruszyli ramionami. 'Chris:'Pewnie,najlepiej olać prowadzącego! -.- >:( Wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie przedstawia się tak:Każda z tych jaskin reprezentuje jakiś żywioł,a dokładnie ogień,wode,ziemie,powietrze i lód.W jednej z jaskin jest złoty Chris czyli symbol bezpieczeństwa w drugim sezonie.Drużyna która mi go przyniesie wygra. 'Jackie:'Ale...? 'Chris:'Ale w każdej jaskini czai się jakaś pułapka.A i jeszcze jedno w jednej jaskinini musi być cała drużyna,a jedynym wyjątkiem jest to jeśli ktoś wpadnie w pułapke lub umrze.START! 'Cj:'Idźmy do ognia! Ryby pobegły do jaskini ognia. 'Fatih:'To my weźmy wodę! Dakota,Devin i Fatih już tam prawie wbiegli,lecz zatrzymała ich Clem. 'Clementine:'Pójdźmy do ziemi.Tam wydaje się być najbezpieczniej. Koty posłuchały Clem Ogień W tej jaskini było nie tylko strasznie gorąco,ale z sufitu i z ścian ciekła lawa. 'Ursula:'To jest...Odrobinę strasznie :/ 'Jackie:'Oby ta lawa nie wpadła mi na moje buty! :( 'Topher:'Nie masz większych zmartwień?Np.Jakaś pułapka która jest już na nas zastawiona?! 'Lighting:'Spokonie!Shi-Ja doprowadzę nas do zwycięstwa! Przeszli kawałek. 'Gwen:'Patrzcie!To pozłacany Chris! Drużyna trochę pobiegła. 'Cj:'STOP!Gdzieś tu musi być jakaś pułapka... 'Lighting:'Spoko,ja się tym zajmę! Podbiegł do Statuetki,kiedy był blisko kamera pokazała Jackie która się nad czymś zastanawiała. 'Jackie:'Hmmm...LIGHTING,STÓJ!!! Chłopak się jej jednak nie posłuchał.Podniósł statuetkę,ziemia zadrzała,a pod Lightingiem zawaliła się ziemia,ale w ostatniej chwili ktoś go zepchnął.Była to Jackie. 'Ursula:'Jaki to zrobiłaś?! 'Jackie:'Spójrzcie!Ta statuetka nie ma kieszenie ani na koszuli,ani na spodniach!To musiała byc podróba! 'Gwen:'Racja.Ale gdzie jest ta pułapka o której mówił Chris? 'Cj:'CHYBA WIEM GDZIE!!! Wskazuje na jedną ścianę.Zaczęła z niej cięc lawa,która powoli docięrała do Ryb.Drużyna zaczęła uciekać z jaskini Ziemia Ich jaskinia po prostu była zwykłą jaskinią(jedyną różnicą jest to,że tu nie było nietoperzy) 'Fatih:'Chyba wybraliśmy złą jaskinie :/ 'Dakota:'Spokojnie,jeszcze nie dotarliśmy do końca.Tam albo będzie statuetka,albo nie będzie. 'Devin:'Chyba będzie! :D Wskazuje na pozłacanego Chrisa na końcu korytarza. 'Dakota:'To idziemy! Pobiegła,ale po chwili wpadła jakąś dziurę.Było słychać jej krzyk. 'Fatih:'Nic ci nie jest?! 'Dakota:'Nie,wszystko w porządku.Idcie po statuetke.Gdy wygramy Chris mnie pewnie uwolni! 'Fatih:'Okej! Pozostała 3 podeszła do statuetki.Devin ją wziął. 'Devin:'Hmmmmm...Czy pozłacany Chris nie powinien mieć butów? Po chwili ziemia zaczęła się trząść. 'Clementine:'To podróba!To zła jaskinia! Po tych słowach"sufit"zaczął się walić.Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać,ale Devinowi jakiś głaz stanął na drodze.Wtedy wszystko wróciło do normy. 'Devin:'Pomóżcie! 'Fatih:'Nie ma czasu!Pomożemy ci po wyzwaniu.Sorry. 'Devin:'Okej,tylko wygrajcie! Clem i Fatih wybiegli z jaskini.Tam spotkali się z Rybami. 'Clementine:'No nie!Nie dosyć,że macie więcej zawodników to jeszcze wszyscy dalej broją udział w zadaniu! 'Lighting:'To dzięki Shi-Mnie! 'Gwen:'Przypominam ci,że to prawie ty wpadłeś w pułapke,gdyby nie Jackie. 'Jackie:'Drobiazg :D 'Fatih:'Dobra,chodź do powietrza. 'Clementine:'A nie chciałeś wcześniej wody? 'Fatih:'Chciałem,ale mi się odechciało.Chodźmy! Pobiegli do powietrznej jaskini.Ryby wybrały się do wody. Powietrze Jaskinia była cała srebno-szara.Wiał tu mocny wiatr,który mocno utrudniał Clem i Fatihowi. 'Clementine:'Było brać wodę! 'Fatih:'Wolę ten leciutki wietrzyk niż się utopić! Ten"leciutki"wietrzyk zmuchnął go na ściane jaskini. 'Clementine:'Nic ci nie jest. 'Fatih:'Nie!Zaraz do ciebie dojdę. Niestety,ale Fatih nie mógł się prawie ruszyć. 'Fatih:'Ja nie dam rady!Idź dalej! Clem szła dalej.Przeszła mniej więcej 3/4 jaskini kiedy wywiało prosto w jej ręce pozłacanego Chrisa. 'Clementine:'Nie przeszłam całej drogi,a czuję się jakbym przeszła 5 takich jaskin. Patrzy na statuetke,ale okazuje się,że ta nie ma naszynika. 'Clementine:'Cały ten wysiłek na nic?! >:( Wtedy wiatr ją zdmuchnął pod wyjście. Woda Ta jaskinia była calutka niebieska.Woda zawodniką dosięgała do kolan. 'Jackie:'Moje buty! ;( 'Cj:'Spokojnie,Jackie kupimy ci nowe. '''Jackie: :D Topher:'Gołąbki,zamiast dyskutować o butacj,może się pośpieszycie?Jesteście a szarym końcu. '''Jackie:'A tu niej jest szaro,tylko niebiesko! Topher strzelił facepalma. 'Gwen:'Patrzcie! Wskazuje na kolejną statuetke. 'Lighting:'Shi-Ja się tym zajmę. 'Cj:'Oby skutki nie były takie same jak w ognistej jaskini! Light podbiegł do pozłacanego Chrisa,ale nawet on nie jest tak głupi by zdać sobie sprawe,że ta statuetka nie ma włosów -> jest sztuczna. 'Lighting:'No nie!To nie ta! 'Ursula:'A,więc to musi byc lód! Wtedy poziom wody drastycznie zaczął rosnąć. 'Gwen:'Płyniemy do wyjścia!Migiem! Wszyscy udali się w stronę wyjśca.Gdy wyszli byli cali mokrzy.Spotkali również Clem. 'Topher:'Mała została sama?!Już wygraliśmy! :D 'Cj:'Topher,ona mnie postrzeliła,więc radzę ci się nie cieszyć. 'Clementine:'Ciesz się,że to były środki usypiające! Clem,pobiegła do ostatnej jaskini,a Ryby za nią Lód Clem i Ryby ścigały się.Gdy pozłaczny Chris był w zasięgu wzroku,okazało się,że by się do niego dostać trzeba przejść jezioro na którym były kry.(chyba tak to się nazywało,jak nie to proszę poprawić mnie w komie czy na discordzie mi napisać) 'Lighting:'Ja to zrobię! Skoczył na pierwszą krę,a ta pod nim pękła na dwa kawałki.Chłopak wpadł do lodowatej wody,a po chwili wyłonił się z niej w formie ogromnej kostki lodu. 'Clementine:'Raz się żyje. Wskoczyła na jedną kre i skakała dalej. 'Cj:'Za nią! Skoczył,ale podzielił los Lightinga nie trafiając w żadną kre. 'Jackie:'Cj! ;( 'Ursula:'Spokojnie nic mu nie będzie,ale my musimy się śpieszyć. Reszta Ryb skakała za Clem,ale jej przewaga była za duża i to ona zdobyła pozłacanego Chrisa. 'Clementine:'Tak! Zaczęła wracać po krach.Ryby już dały sobie spokój,gdyż dziewczynka i tak była dużo szybsa od nich.Po chwili można było usłyszeć głos Chrisa. 'Chris:'Niestety,ale dziś nie pożegnamy Clem,albo Dakoty czy Devina :( Pożegnamy ktoregoś z was Ryby! Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witam was na waszej 3 ceremonii.Dziś byliście jednogłośni. '''Cj:Czy ten debil Topher sam na siebie głosował?!HAHA! Jackie:Obawiam się,że Sanders nie jest jedyną ofiarą podmiany głosów... :/ Chris:'Pianki niech łapią... ... ... ... URSULA ... ... ... GWEN ... ... ... JACKIE!A więc dziś pożegnamy któregoś pana.... ... ... ... LIGHTING!Znowu zostawiacie tego jełopa?Zostali Cj-który...A w sumie nie mam pojęcia co,żeś zrobił,ale skoro zagrożony jest Topher to pewnie nic...A może?Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... TOPHER! '''Cj:'CO?!Przecież nie głosowałem na siebie! 'Jackie:'Też na niego nie głosowałam! 'Chris:'Proszę was,pewnie przez przypadek zagłosowałes na siebie,a ta idiotka zagłosowała na pierwszą lepszą osobę. 'Jackie:'EJ!I nie nie głosowałam na Cj'a!Pewnie Topher podmienił głosy! 'Topher:'Tak przyznaję się :) 'Chris:'Ta pewnie teraz pewnie chcecie mnie oszukać by Cj został,ale nie dam się nabrać.Marsz do portu wstydu! Każdy patrzył się na Chrisa jak na ułoma. 'Gwen:'Ale ty tak na serio?Topher się przecież przyznał! 'Cj:'Dobra!Pewnie i tak odpadnie,a ja życzę ci zwycięstwa Jackie :) Pocałował ją po czym udał się do portu.Gwen i Ursula złe na Chrisa udały się do domku,Ligthing zupełnie to olał, Topher z uśmiechem na twarzy jadł piankę,a Jackie poszła do lasu popłakać. '''Chris:Oczywiście,że nie jestem,aż tak głupi!Wiem,że Topher sfałszował głosy już 2 raz,ale to zwiększa nam oglądalność!Jestem mogę wam przysiąśc,że jeśli jeszcze raz sfałuszuje głosy,to go osobiście wykopie i to z wielką checią. Okazało się,że podsłuchał go Topher 'Chris:'Czy Lighting zrob coś pożytecznego dla drużyny?Czy będę mógł wykoać Tophera za jeszcze jedno sfałszowanie głosów?Ile hejterów jeszcze uzbierają Clem i Topher?Dowiecie się odlądając TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE DWA OBLCZA PAKHITEW!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - odcinki